An embossed printing technology which allows carrying out printing in such a way that the intention of the creator is reflected not only in the two-dimensional direction (longitudinal and crosswise) but also in the three-dimensional direction (vertical direction) by using a foaming toner as a printing toner has been conventionally available.
In carrying out such a printing, it was necessary to make the embossing output specification setting, thereby to determine the specifications for converting respective attribute values contained in the non-embossed image data into the heights of the embossed image.
JP 2004-78697 A proposes an image formation method in which embossed image data is created by, in making embossing output specification setting, detecting the attribute values of a non-embossed image such as brightness, chroma, edge of image and image density, and by using appropriate attribute values according to the type of image.
The technology disclosed in JP 2004-78697A attempted to reproduce a feel that the original embossed picture possesses by creating embossed image data according to the type of image of the non-embossed image (oil painting, wall paper, wood-block print, design picture, diagram, photo, natural picture, etc.)
In creating embossed image data according to the type of image, gradation correction and other setting operations have been made, whereby embossed printing of the shape according to the user's preference was performed.
However, in JP 2004-78697 A, the function for storing the results of the corrections and other setting operations in creating embossed image data is not proposed. Therefore, there has been the need for making the gradation correction again each time in creating embossed image data even when the same printing is carried out in the subsequent sessions following the embossed printing once being carried out.
Further, with the technology disclosed in JP 2004-78697 A, embossed printing data has been created so that effective embossed printing is carried out according to the type of image of the non-embossed image to be represented (such as oil painting, wall paper, and wood-block print). However, it is not proposed to effectively express the contents drawn in the non-embossed image (for example, reflecting the magnitudes of the graph to the heights of the embossment or embossed printing for only specific characters).